elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delvin Mallory (Skyrim)
Delvin Mallory is a Breton thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. He authored the book Shadowmarks, which helps members of the guild recognize which merchants are worth looting and which are potentially hostile as well as those locations under the protection of the Guild. Interactions Reviving the Guild Delvin will ask the Dragonborn to help him return the Guild to its former glory, and will give multiple jobs. The Larceny Targets below can be sold to him for 200-800 . These are in chronological order: *Queen Bee Statue *Honningbrew Decanter *East Empire Trading Map *Model Ship *Dwemer Puzzle Cube *Bust of the Gray Fox *Left Eye of the Falmer These rare treasures are placed on or near the desk next to the Guild treasury in The Ragged Flagon - Cistern, by the Crown of Barenziah. Connections to the Dark Brotherhood As a friend of Astrid, (he has in his inventory a Letter Of Credit for Astrid), and the Dark Brotherhood, he often takes jewelry and items on credit, when contracts pay the Brotherhood with them instead of gold. When Amaund Motierre employs the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede II, he pays with an amulet of the Elder Council. Astrid sends the Listener to speak with Delvin at The Ragged Flagon to receive credit for the amulet. Although suspicious of how the Brotherhood came to acquire the amulet, he willingly accepts it. Delvin also hints at a possible past relationship with Astrid, though it's possible that this isn't true, since he appears to flirt with many of the members of the Thieves Guild. After the scene involving Mercer angering the Guild, Delvin will have a line of dialogue about betrayal, and that it's "like the Dark Brotherhood all over again." This could indicate he was in the Brotherhood and betrayed by them, or even by Astrid herself, though it leaves much to speculation because there will be no other discussion on the matter. Astrid will only smugly reveal that they have a "history". It could even indicate that he, like Astrid herself, felt betrayed when the Night Mother did not choose a new Listener and let the Brotherhood decline. If the Dark Brotherhood quest-line has progressed to the point that the Brotherhood is now located in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, he will sell a few things to improve the sanctuary. One can choose the following options: * New banners (1000 gold) * Poisoner's nook (5000 gold) * Torture chamber (5000 gold) * Secret entrance (5000 gold) * Master bedroom (3000 gold) Related quests *The Numbers Job *The Fishing Job *The Bedlam Job *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head Trivia * Delvin is warned by Vex in a note on the table in the Ragged Flagon for trying to "sneak a peek" at her bathing in the lake and threatens that she will cut off his most valuable asset if she catches him again. * If the Dragonborn is a member of both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood, Delvin will say "You're making friends all over, ain't ya?" * Although Astrid says that he is a fence, he won't buy stolen goods from the Dragonborn, (except for the Larceny Targets). * Dirge incorrectly calls Delvin as Vekel when he ask about the Dwarven Warhammer that he was supposed to retrieve. * Delvin has very strong English accent, which is rare in the game. * Delvin is seemingly the only person in the Guild who recognizes the Dragonborn as the Guildmaster after they've reached the rank as he will frequently call them "boss". * It is revealed in that Delvin is Sapphire's Uncle. * Delvin Mallory could be a pun on "delve in mallory", the name "Mallory" meaning bad luck and the Thieves Guild condition is repeatedly blamed upon bad luck. * If Dragonborn is installed, Delvin's brother Glover Mallory will be on the island of Solstheim working as a blacksmith in the town of Raven Rock. His house also has a shadowmark to the left of the door. * Delvin may assign his brother Glover as the target of a fishing job. * A Warning and A Timely Offer are both addressed to Delvin. Bugs * When one of the Radiant Quests has been finished, Delvin may not respond to its completion. No new quests can be initiated either, which may be due to a special mission he has given the Dragonborn. Once the special mission is complete he will go back to normal. * In the quest with Torsten Cruel-Sea, all quest items must be acquired before Delvin takes any of them. * Sometimes Delvin will not buy a larceny target such as the Left Eye of the Falmer. * Collecting all the larceny targets and not returning them to Delvin will result in the miscellaneous quests completion. However, they will not be able to be given to Delvin for the rewards and the prizes will not appear in the guild's display area unless the Dragonborn places them there. *Sometimes Delvin can have dialogue about your finished special jobs (from all cities). You can speak with him about that (he even pay you 500 gold for dialogue about some special job agin). After speaking, chosen dialogue disappear - it shows agin after loading some save. (Sorry for my english - fix this text if it is grammatically wrong.) See also *The Ragged Flagon Behind the Scenes *His appearance and speech resemble British actor Jason Statham, known for his roles in "Snatch", "The Transporter", and "The Italian Job". Appearances * ru:Делвин Меллори de:Delvin Mallory Category:Authors Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members